


Boredom

by spiralicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M, Winter Break 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Jen! Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Winter Break 2014 prompt, "Office Party," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was the most boring party Renji had ever been to in his entire life. No one was drunk, the small talk was dull, and it was starting to make him miss get-togethers at the eleventh, which was a frightening thought all on its own. He sat quietly in the corner with his tea, planning his escape, when Byakuya gracefully sat beside him. The captain never said a word to his lieutenant. He just quietly sat and ate his noodles, looking straight ahead.

Renji quietly fumed. There was no way he could sneak out now and the spices from noodle dish assaulted his nose. He watched Kuchiki eat. The way his captain’s lips wrapped around his food distracted Renji from his internal grousing. Occasionally, Byakuya’s tongue would make a brief appearance. He made a little game of it, watching for the pink appendage to briefly dart out without getting caught staring. 

Byakuya gave Renji a sideways glance. “See something you like, Abarai?” he asked quietly.

Renji instantly straightened up and looked forward, but nodded slightly.

“Good.”


End file.
